Bolt's Return
by Wolf Dog Ash
Summary: A Bolt fanfic I decided to make. So Bolt is unexpectedly returned to the set of Bolt against his will. He at first wants to go home but meets a female collie that turns his world upside down. Meanwhile Penny, Mittens, Rhino, and Penny's mom search for the lost K-9. Enjoy. Rated M for language and lemons, definitely lemons. New OCs too. Action/Adventure/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers, I hope you will enjoy my new fanfic, Bolt's Return.**

Reader's POV:

Back at the studio in California...

"I know I know the ratings have gone to crap, there's no more action since the replacement dog is afraid of the electricity that we gave Calico's goons its all gone bad. We need Bolt just not Penny, Bolt is the one that everyone loved, the original Bolt and I have a plan to get him..."

Bolt's home...

Bolt was sitting in his home, living the regular dog life. Bolt was sitting on the couch next to Mittens and Rhino when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Called Penny. "Its a package for Bolt."

Penny put the package in front of Bolt and skipped to her room.

"Wow a large package for you wags?" Said Mittens.

"I'm surprised too." Bolt said opening the package with his nail.

When Bolt oppened the package, he saw lots of merchandise from his days as Bolt.

"Bolt..." Mittens began.

"I-I need to take a walk alone." Bolt said walking towards the door.

While walking outside, Bolt felt a sharp and sudden pain in his leg.

"Oww that...hurt." Bolt fell and was out cold.

A body leaned over him and picked him up.

"Dont worry bolt, you'll be home soon." The man said.

In California...

A few hours later, Bolt finally came to.

"Uhhh where am I?"

"There he is the star of our show."

When Bolt's vision cleared up, he saw it was Penny's old agent.

"Oh Jesus, what the fuck does this guy want?"

"What do I want? I already have it and it's you."

"Wait how can you understand me?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, our scientist found a way to put something in your body to allow humans to understand you cause now we are having talking characters and you have real super powers that only work when filming." The agent said walking out the trailer.

"Son-of-a-bitch."

"I know he's an ass right." A female voice said behind him.

"Who said that?" Bolt said turning around to see, what looked like, a goddess in the form of a golden brown collie.

"Oops didn't mean to startle you."

Bolt began seeing stars and fainted without saying another word. Three hours later he came to again.

"Hello sleepy head." The unknown collie greeted.

"Well hi there." Bolt replied still star struck by how pretty the female dog was.

"Sorry if I scared you. I was starting to think you died."

"Who? Me? No."

"Almost time for action dogs." The agent called.

"Screw this. You wanna run for it?" Bolt asked.

"Nah lets try it first." The collie replied.

"Ok oh by the way, I never got your name."

"Oh my name is Clare."

"Clare? That's a nice name." Bolt said.

"Thank you, and I'm guessing you're the original Bolt?"

"Yea, well retired," Bolt replied, his voice faltering.

"Five minutes till rolling." Someone yelled.

"Are you ready?" Clare asked.

"I don't know." Bolt replied. On the inside, Bolt did know something, he was in love with Clare but didn't know yet.

**A/N: There is the first chapter of my new Bolt fanfic. This is the last chance for you to submit a dog. I've only got two entries so submit one good or bad cause after chapter two, the chance is gone. Also, I might be putting, "The Good Life" on HIATUS till I get this story up and running. I am probably giving till 10:00 pm mountain time to put up chapter two just incase anyone wants to put in a dog entry, members or no members. I am going to upate "The Good Life" one more tim which should go to 10:00 hence putting the story officially on HIATUS.**


	2. Chapter 2: Take Me Instead

**A/N: Hello readers, I appreciate those who actually are reading this who have also read my most popular stories, the good life, and the not so lonely life. This is the chapter thatmost people get introduced in. Hope you enjoy.**

While Bolt and his new crush, Clare walked around what they thought was the set disgused as a jungle, they were attacked by some of Calico's goons. Bolt had no idea what to do till he saw that Clare was being jumped. Bolt's eyes turned red and everything went black. When he woke back up shortly after, Clare was looking at him in surprise and a small bit of 'I'm seriously turned on right now' look on her muzzle.

"Ugh wha-what happened?" Bolt said finally gaining his barrings.

"Are you kidding me? You just beat the shit outta those two guys."

"Well they were actors..."

"Nope they were not actors these are people trying to kill you to save their own lives." The director called.

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Yep now keep going...this is gold material."

"Ok...calm down just calm down Bolty." Bolt said to himself.

"Uh who are you talking too...?" Clare asked, slightly scared.

"Huh? Oh no thing just stay close to me." Bolt said.

"No problem," Clare said getting closer to Bolt's side.

They had walked for a little while longer before the ground began to shake.

"Uh, please tell me that was your stomach." Clare said nervously.

"Uh...no, no it wasn't."

"Ok then wha-"

BAM! A tank had gone smashing through a wall in front of them.

"HOLY SH..." Clare was interupted by the tanks minigun that was now being fired at them.

"Follow me," Bolt yelled pulling Clare by her arm.

When they got further away from the tank, the two were ambushed, Bolt was pinned to the ground and Clare was being held back. But it was not Calico's goons who had ambushed them, it was a group of dogs. The dog pinning Bolt to the ground was a Doberman. The two that were holding onto Clare was a pitbull and a boxer.

"Hello Bolty." The dog said, pushing Bolt's muzzle into the ground with force, suffocating the white K-9.

"The boss will be pleased to see that we have succeeded with our task." Said the boxer.

"Yes, he will be very pleased." Said the Doberman. "Lights out Bolty." The Doberman said before he completely cut off Bolt's air.

The last thing Bolt herd and saw was Clare yell, "Bolt!" and her being hoisted onto the back of the Doberman and being carried off.

"C-Clare..."

**I love clift hangers, mainly because I write them but if I hate being the one who gets stuck when reading things like this. I'll try to update soon. Chow.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

**A/N: I have nothing new for you so enjoy.**

When Bolt woke up no one but him was there. Memories of what happened to Clare started omming back to him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, they took Clare!"

Bolt tarted running the direction that the dogs that carried Clare off in.

"Hold on Clare, I'm coming." He yelled as if she could hear him.

In the middle of a forest somewhere...

"Hey boss, we got who you was looking for." The Doberman said.

"Really? Where is she?" A deep voiced K-9 said.

"Bring her in boys." The doberman called.

The pittbull came in first, followed by the boxer who was carrying a dog on his back.

"Ungh... let me go! Ah." She screamed as the boxer threw the collie onto the floor.

As the collie had gotten on all fours and began pushing herself to her feet, cuffs had locked around the base of each paw.

"Son-of-a-bitch." She groaned.

"Hello Clare." A dark figure said, emerged from the shadows.

"Oh gawd whaddya want sparky?"

"What did you call me?" The dog snarled.

"*Sigh* Hi Buster." Clare responded.

Buster was a light brown Rhodesian Ridgeback with dark brown eyes.

"That's what I thought. Now hold still while I..." He said whil starting to mount the Clare.

"Hey bitch." Someone yelled from outside the door.

"Who the fuck..." The pitbull said, walking to the door to see who it was but was interupted by the door falling down towards him landing on top of him.

"WHO'S THERE?" Yelled Buster.

"Your worst motherfuckin nightmare."

"Show yourself."

"...Gladly." The dog said running out of the shadow and leaping at the boxer, tackling and pinning him to the ground.

"Bolt!" Clare said as hope arose in her heart.

"What the fuck makes you thing that you have the right to take my girl?" Boly said turning his attention away from the boxer to the ridgeback.

_'He called me his girl.' _Clare thought forgetting what was happening in reality.

"YOUR girl? Have you mated her yet?" Buster asked knowing he now had the upper hand.

Bolt and Clare looking away from each other blushing.

"No...but it still doesn't give you the right to forcibly make her your mate." Bolt snapped back.

"Toushe." The ridgeback, to Bolts surprise, agreed, "But I don't care." He said now dismounting Clare who let out a sigh of relief as the extra weight on her back was relieved.

"You made a big mistake interfearing with my work, super dog."

"Oh was I supposed to care?" Bolt said sarcastically.

Buster then snarled at Bolt and called the Doberman to his side.

"Take care of him Celvin." Buster commanded.

"You got it." Celvin replied, walking towards Bolt.

Celvin had then tackled and pinned Bolt again this time, biting Bolt's neck incredibly hard.

"Rough rough." A dog barked outside. By this time, Buster had made his escape.

Bam. A black and white husky came crashing through the wall pushing Celvin off of Bolt.

"Not him again." Snickered Clare.

"Hey you." The dog said standing next to Bolt ready to attack if needed.

"What are you doing here Tristan?" Clare asked.

"I'm here to rescue Jenna, and why are you cuffed to the ground with your rear sticking up in the air?" Tristan replied.

"I really don't wana talk about it. Just get me outta these cuffs." Clare replied.

"You got it." Bolt said laser eyeing each of the cuffs freeing Clare.

Tristan had walked up to Clare's side to hisper in her ear while Bolt tried to see what else he could do. (Celvin was long gone by this time.)

"So...?" Tristan whispered

"I love him...try and see if you can get the truth out of him." Clare asked.

"No problem." Tristan replied.

Clare had walked up to Bolt and said, "Thanks for coming back to free me."

"It was nothing. Can't leave a beautiful female to a fate like the one you were going to get."

Clare blushed at his complement, licked his cheek and walked by him. Bolt sat there stunned at the fact that she might actually like him. A goofy smile spread across his face as some less than tame thoughts entered his mind. Shortly after, his thoughts were interupted.

"I know what you're thinking." Tristan said prancing up to Bolts side, who was looking in the direction that Clare just walked off in.

"Wha? What are you talkinh about?" Bolt asked trying not to stare at the still visual collie walking in the other direction.

"I see the way you stare at her and to be honest, she likes you too."

"Really!" Bolt said, his tail beginning to wag happily.

"Are you sure you names not wags?" He said laughing.

When Tristan said this, Bolt became lost in thought remembering his family back home.

"Bolt? BOLT!" Tristan screamed.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I just was thinking about my family." Bolt said, ears pressing against his head.

"Your...family?" Tristan said looking at him confused.

"Ya I have a person, a cat, hampster. My family." Bolt said laughing at a memory of when he first met Mittens and Rhino.

"How did you get here then?" Tristan questioned.

"What do you mean? I got here like I asume everyone else did." Bolt said giving him a duh look.

"Uh no...everyone got here by being picked off the streets of the or bought at dog pounds across the U.S. Every dog here except for you and Buster are strays." Tristan said giving Bolt a duh look back.

"Clare?" Bolt asked.

"Stray." Tristan replied.

Bolt's tail began wagging faster.

"Got happy tail there wags?" Tristan said snickering.

Bolt was brought back to the thought of Mittens and how she would always call him that. Tristan decided to change the subject before Bolt got lost again.

"So about Clare..." Tristan began.

"What? Oh yeah what about her?"

"Well, you and her could be a thing but is that all it's every going to be?"

"Well no I like it to be a partnership, no, an everlasting relationship."

"Well every female dog in the U.S. wants you. Why pick Clare, who dosen't like to be pimped or cheated on, when you could have multiple females?"

"Because Clare is the only dog I will ever want to be with and no other dog can change that. I want Clare."

"Good answer. Now go tell her that. I have to find my mate. I know she's locked up here." Tristan said starting to look in different directions.

"Ok good luck." Bolt said beginning to run after Clare.

"You too." Tristan yelled back.

* * *

I will have these what ever the following is called in my stories everynow and then so here's the first one.

Bolt: Hey Clare.

Clare: Yes Bolt.

Bolt: Y'd you kiss me?

Clare: Maybe it's because I...nevermind.

Bolt: Come on tell me I wanna know.

Clare: *Pant pant* Aroooooooo!

Bolt: What are you a wolf?

Clare: No.

Bolt: Then what?

Clare: *Lays on back* *pant part* Aroooooooo!

Bolt: Still not getting it.

Clare: *Sigh* I'm saying I wanna...

Bolt: Bang bang in a doghouse? But you're a stray?

Clare: *Facepaw* Bolt, I want you to...

Hey here's a good idea...lets move on.

**A/N: I think you all know whats coming up next. Oh and review telling me if you know what Clare was talking about and if you do tell me. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Time

**A/N: Hello readers, I appologize for my disappearence, I have traveled to the East Coast for family problems. But enought about me , on to the story! I have added some parts to the end of chapter three and I will be adding more to other chapters so look for that and I will always tell when I have altered somehting in a chapter so enjoy the chapter.**

Bolt ran as fast as he could to catch up with Clare. Not long after running after her he finally caught up.

"Clare wait up." Bolt yelled.

Clare waited till she wasn't smiling anymore before she turned around to face Bolt because she knew what was going to happen.

"Yes Bolt?" She said with a semi-puzzled face.

"There's...something I want to tell you." Bolt said now looking down at his paws.

"What is it?" She said now with a puzzled look trying to act like she didn't not to see what was coming, coming.

"Well I've...I've uh known you for a short time but uh I feel like I've known you my whole life and..."

Clare had raised her paw and stopped Bolt.

"Bolt, please don't say corny things to me." Clare said laughing.

"I know it was stupid. I'm such an idiot."

*Gasp* "Gasp really?" She said sarcastically.

"Haha. *Sigh* Anyway I-I was...I was..."

Clare interupted him again.

"Bolt it's ok. Just take a deep breath and tell what you have to say."

*Inhale*Exhale* "Ok Clare, I love you. I love you a lot and there's no other dog like you in the world. I wanna be with you for forever and ever."

Clare nearly broke out in excitement and happiness but managed to keep it together.

"Well Bolt, I like you too but before I go any further, there's somethings I have to know first." Clare noted.

"Ok. Whaddya wanna know?" Bolt asked ready to answer any question.

"Well first off, are you sure you want me? And if so whaddya like about me?"

"Well yeah I'm sure. You're perfect for me that's what I think. And like? I LOVE everything about you. Your body, your personality, how much you care, how you're sarcastic, and everything."

"Ok. Well there are hundreds of other dogs out there that want you and could and would share you. Me on the other hand, I take only one mate so would you rather have multiple mates or one?"

"Well if that ONE is you then, one."

"Good answer. Ok next, if you and I do become something, is that all we are ever going to be? Something and nothing more?"

"Well Tristan asked me the same question and I said that I wanted this to be a partnership, I mean an everlasting relationship."

Clare stood there with her muzzle hanging open.

"Ok. Uh wow you're good. Uh, heh. Wow. Well Bolt, your a smart dog. No other dog has answered any question like that. So you've convinced me to date you."

"Well I had a bigger idea in mind." Bolt said giving Clare a sly look.

"Oh yea?" Clare began. "And what would that be?" She said looking at him suspiciously.

"Well Clare, I would like to know if-if you would...marry me."

"Oh...my...god." She started. "Yes." She then whispered.

"What?" Bolt said, a smile began to spread across his face.

"Yes Bolt." Clare said tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Heheh. Wow." Bolt said, other than that he was speechless.

Clare and Bolt dog hugged each other.

"I have wanted you to ask me that for a long time now." Clare whispered into Bolt's ear.

"Really?!" Bolt whispered back, still hugging his soon-to-be wife.

"Yes." She whispered back. "Now," Clare said unwrapping her arms from around Bolt and grabbing his collar. "You gotta show me what'cha got." She said now pulling him by his collar.

"Excuse me?" He said hoping he herd her correctly.

"I said you gotta show me what you got big dog."

Bolt's 'dog toy' began to come out of it's shaft. Clare had pulled Bolt into the trailer they had shared which was also Bolt's trailer before he and Penny had quit.

"Ya ready?" Clare said with lust fully evident in her eyes.

"Uh Clare are-are you ok?" Bolt said with concern. He had never seen her act like this.

"Ya it's just, it's winter now and I'm in heat and I'd like to have puppies. Would you?"

"Of course, I'd love to have pups, but I'm only three and you are..." Bolt said hoping she would answer.

"...Three Bolt." She said with an 'are you serious' look on her face.

"See...!"

Clare had grabbed Bolt's collar again and pulled Bolt to where their muzzles were just out of reach from each other.

"Bolt, I..need..this.. This is my first year in heat and so far, I am not a big fan of it. Besides the face that my want for sex has gone from 'I don't need it' to 'Oh my God I need it now.' therefor making me feel like a slut." Clare pointed out.

"Good point. So basically you want me to fuck you is basically what you are saying?" Bolt said just to make sure.

"Couldn't have said it better myself but, wait till I say I'm ready for it. Lets just have some fun, uh foreplay!"

"Ok then." Bolt said Bolt began thinking of what he would to Clare. He wanted her, he wanted to please her, give her the first time she would never forget leave her a scar of pleasure that she would remember for the rest of her life. Bolt was taken away from his thoughts when Clare had kissed around Bolt's muzzle a few times. Bolt wimpered in pleasure from Clare's kisses. Clare giggled at this then kissed Bolt mizzle to muzzle, this being the twos first kisses. Bolt was taken by surprise by this but quickly returned the kiss. After a while of kissing, the two K-9 disconnected for air.

"...Wow...so much...passion...!" Bolt panted.

"Yeah...and I...want more..." Clare panted before kissing Bolt again.

She tried to push Bolt onto his back but Bolt protested.

"Hey I'm going first." Bolt said after disconnecting the kiss.

"Ok super dog. Lets see how super you really are." Clare taunted.

"You are just loving these puns aren't you?" Bolt said before continuing.

"That obvious?" Clare replied.

They began kissing again and Bolt pushed Clare onto her back and disconnected their kiss. Bolt then began kissing Clare from her forehead to her neck and once he got to her neck, he kissed her neck fur for a while.

"Mmm...Bolt..."Clare semi-moaned.

"Yes...?" Bolt replied still kissing around her neck.

"Keep...keep going..." She moaned.

"Your...wish is...my...command..." Bolt said in between kisses.

After a while of kissing, Bolt stuck his tounge out and ran it all along Clare's slender body starting at the base of her neck.

The feel of Bolt's long, hot, and rough tongue running along her body made Clare wet. She wanted the snow white shepherd's cock inside of her, but since she wanted it to be a smooth push in and pull out so she had to paste herself.

"Mmm. Bolt...I need you..." Clare moaned.

"Ok calm down, I'm gonna take good care of you collie." Bolt said looking at Clare.

"Please do it...This heat...is killing me." Said Clare.

Bolt looked at Clare. She was heavily breathing and her eyes were gently closed. Bolt was surprised by Clare's actions, he had never seen her like this before. Then again, it was her first heat cycle. Bolt passed it off and continued with his licking and as he got to her lower stomach area, a sweet smell entered his nose. He followed the smell, while still licking her, lower down her body and when he got to her slit, he was immediately turned on and took in a breath full of the area that was producing the sweet smell. After taking a few breaths, Bolt wanted to see if it tasted as good as it smelled. He looked at the beautiful collie that not to long ago, he only dreamed of doing this to and took an experimental lick.

"Ah..." Clare moaned.

Bolt quietly snickered to himself then he and began rapidly licking Clare's love spot.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Moaned Clare in ecstacy.

Bolt, getting lost in the moment, had then began pushing his muzzle into Clare and then started nibbling on her inside.

"AHH!...Yes Bolt! That feels so fucking good!...Gimmie more!..." Clare screamed in pleasure as Bolt gave her pleasure she nerer thought she could feel. Clare's screams of ecstacy, joy , and pleasure got louder as Bolt began licking her inside inbetween each nibble.

"Bolt...I'm getting close to my...Ahhhhhhaaaaaa!" She yelled as she reached her climax.

Bolt's muzzle was over whelmed by Clare's sweet juices which he licked up as much as he could trying not to chock. Afterward, Bolt quickly made his way back up to Clare's muzzle.

"Oh Bolt, y-you...are...are amazing...you-you've...done this...before..." Clare panted.

"Nope, my first time." Bolt assured her.

"Really?!...Mine too!..."

"You? A virgin? That's a non-sarcastic shocker."

Clare had got a dirty idea, and she liked it. Clare then rolled over Bolt so that she was on top of him.

"Now it's MY turn." She said giving him a sly smile. She lowered herself onto Bolt till her chest was pressed against his. Clare then kissed Bolt again. She pressed her tongue against Bolt's teeth, hoping to gain access into Bolt's mouth. Bolt had gladly granted her tongue access into his mouth. Clare began playing with Bolt's tongue inside his mouth. Bolt and Clare began wrestling with their tongues and passionately kissing. After ten minutes of this, Clare had taken her right paw and guilded it to Bolt's 'toy' and began pumping it.

"Mmm...Clare!" Bolt said disconnecting the kiss and blushing.

"What? You know you like it."

"True, continue."

They continued kissing again and Clare continued pumping Bolt's 'toy'. Clare began pumping Bolt faster and faster the more they got into their session.

"Ohh Clare...That-that feels so good!" Bolt panted, shocks of pleasure surging through his body.

Bolt then got a sly idea and wanted to try it on Clare. He took his paw and guided it along Clare's body, starting at her neck and running it along her back, then hips and finally reaching her feminine area. He then took one paw and gentally rubbed the pad along Clare's love spot.

"...Ahhh!..." Clare moaned, "Oh Bolt you dirty dog." She said seductively.

"I'm a dirty dog? I'll show you dirty." Bolt replied. Bolt then took the paw and began sliding it in and out of Clare.

"Ohh Bolt!" Clare moaned.

Clare's legs had given out from the pleasure and Clare fell directly on top of Bolt. Bolt had removed his paw from the collie and when her body was flat on top of his, he had felt something warm around the tip of his dog 'toy.

When Clare had felt something just entering her, she knew exactly what it was. She had given Bolt a mischievous look and had lifted herself off of him, and moved to his malehood. Clare got comfortable to where her mouth was barely out of reach of Bolt's 'dog toy'. She then pumped it with her paw again, giving Bolt as much pleasure as she could with her paw.

"C-Clare...I'm gonna...c-cum!" Bolt grunted and panted.

Clare then stopped pumping with her paw and wrapped her mouth around Bolt's cock and began bobbing her head up and down on it.

Bolt yipped and grunted trying to fight back his climax.

Clare could tell that as she sucked Bolt's size grew bigger in her mouth. After a while, Clare the began playing with Bolt's length with her tongue, making Bolt's knot come out.

'Wow Bolt is huge!' Clare thought as she sucked.

Clare then took, what she thought was, Bolt's FULL length into her mouth, whole.

"AHHhhh!" Bolt yelled as he climaxed and his load was shot into Clare's awaiting mouth.

Clare had struggled to keep up with Bolt's sperm flow but successfully licked it all up.

"Mmm...Bolt...you taste sooo good...you taste...really salty..." Clare said. "But now," She said lifting herself off of Bolt and turned around and lifted her tail to show heraround revealing wet, pink lips that were puffy from desire. "I'm ready for you." Clare finished giving Bolt a seductive look full of lust and wanting.

Bolt, wasting no time, placed his paws on Clare's back and hoisted himself up on top of her, resting his belly on her back. Clare panted in anticipation as she felt Bolt's tip touch her rear. Wrapping his paws around her waist, Bolt lined his organ up with Clare's and he began entering her. Clare moaned deeply as Bolt's cock filled her for the first time.

"Go slow at first, this is my first time." Clare warned as Bolt continued to enter the collie.

"Don't worry, I got this." Bolt said with confedince.

"Yea ok super pup." Clare said sarcastically.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Clare's waist as her hymen was taken.

"Ahhh!...Fuck...me!" Clare said as her head dangled.

"Clare! A-are...you o-ok..." Bolt said tempted by Clare's heat to just shove himself onto her but didn't wanna ruin the moment.

"Oh...Bolt. You're...so kind...and caring...Yes I'm fine you'll...just have to give me a...little bit..." Clare panted.

After a short time Clare told Bolt he could continue and Bolt had no delay of feeding more of himself into her.

The pain Clare felt was there for a little bit, but eventually was replaced by pleasure.

"Ohh Bolt...Ohhhhhoo Bolt..." Clare moaned as Bolt's length disappeared into her.

Once Bolt's knot was pressed against Clare's rear, Bolt pulled back out and pushed back in with a bit more speed.

"B-Bolt!...Y-You're so...so big!" Clare panted and moaned.

"Well then, let's see how good at sex I am." Bolt commented.

"Ok, give it to me." Clare said looking back at the male on top of her.

"Ok then." Bolt said pulling out of Clare once more then slamming into Clare again with lots of force.

Both K-9s began to moan and pant in pleasure as Bolt steadily thrusted in and out of her, going at a steady pace, and gradually picking up speed.

"B-B-Bolt! Your cock is so big and amazing." Clare yelled as her pleasure rose.

"Maybe you are a slut." Bolt whispered in Clare's ear.

Clare growled at Bolt's comment but her growl was interrupted by Bolt slamming his cock into Clare again, "No I'm no...ohhhh." Clare was interrupted by a shiver of pleasure caused by Bolt's pull out and push in he did to interrupt her growling. Although Clare didn't like being treated like a slut, under current circumstances, she allowed it.

Clare felt Bolt's cock continue to grow bigger inside her, making her moan louder. Bolt licked the back of her neck as he continued humping her harder and faster.

"Ohhh Bolt. Faster! Faster!" Clare cried.

Bolt fucked Clare viciously till her front paws couldn't support her anymore and gave out, making her front half fall to the ground.

Bolt grunted from the rise of pleasure that he received from Clare's front half falling giving Bolt more access to her.

Clare gasped and rolled her eyes back into her head from the pleasure she received from the more access she gave Bolt letting Bolt slide farther into Clare the before. Since in Bolt's mind, Clare was too distracted by the pleasure she was receiving from Bolt's cock, he decided that then was the perfect time to ask his question.

"Uh Clare?"

"Yes...Bolt?" Clare said.

"Would you mind if I uh...treated you like a slut."

"What are you...talking about? You already have so I AM your slut...when we are doing this..." She panted slowly gaining her breath back.

When Bolt herd Clare say that she was his slut, made all mating instincts brake loose. Bolt licked Clare's neck again and pounded Clare with fifty percent of the energy he had left.

"Oh my god...Bolt...fuck me! Fuck me hard."

"Yea you like it. You like me inside of you." Bolt taunted.

Bolt then held Clare in a tight embrace around her back to hold he in place and used seventy five percent of the energy he had left.

"Ahhhhaaaaaa Bolt! I'm getting cl-ose..." Clare grunted.

Bolt then decided to finish it and began viciously thrusting in and out of Clare's pussy with one hundred percent of the energy he had, trying to force his knot into Clare before either of them climaxed. Clare's reaction to this was taking her claws and digging them into the floor of the trailer. After about fifteen more minutes of hard core pouning, Bolt had finally forced his knot into Clare.

Clare had felt the knot enter her and split her insides farther then they've ever been split before and her insides contracted around Bolt's tool, as she climax all over him.

"BOLT!" She screamed throwing her head back. While her head was tilted back, Bolt tried to lick the front of Clare's neck trying to calm her down.

Clare's climax and her insides squeezing his tool sent Bolt over the edge. Bolt had straightened out, exhaled and shivered as his load was released into Clare. Clare had moaned from the feeling of Bolt's warm semen flowing into her womb. Bolt was so exhausted from the death gip he had on Clare's hips and fucking her that he nearly collapsed onto Clare but had enought to roll him over so that Clare's back was resting on his chest.

The two K-9's had laid there in silence till Clare had gained enough energy to speek.

"Oh Bolt...I love you...so much..." She said between pants.

"I love you too Clare." Bolt said licking Clare's face.

They were stuck like that for about thirty minutes before his knot had shrunk back to normal size but instead of pulling out, Clare and Bolt fell asleep right on the floor of the trailer with Clare on top, Bolt on bottom and Bolt still inside Clare, with smiles on both of their faces.

**A/N: Once again I appologize for my disappearance and I hope this chapter made it up to you. Later.**


End file.
